


Like Sunlight

by ageha_nacht



Series: Heading East, We'll Fly Pass the Starless Frontline [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I wrote this instead of writing my essays, M/M, Rain, Rejoice, Some Plot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, i told ya'll i'd write some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageha_nacht/pseuds/ageha_nacht
Summary: Tsukasa always hated rainy season. Fortunately it always comes with a little sunlight.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Heading East, We'll Fly Pass the Starless Frontline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270328
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Like Sunlight

The one sunny day of the rainy season is cut short by the incoming roll of clouds. Heavy water soon falls, draining the shouts and thumping of shoes on pavement that scramble to escape the unexpectedly expected onslaught. A curse escapes Tsukasa’s lips. He really hates the rainy season. Constant rain aside, there are too many bad memories that came with it. He turns to Senku who’s hastily putting his wallet in his pocket.

"The trip's a bust! We gotta run for it!" Senku yells.

He took Tsukasa's hand while laughing like a madman as they dashed through the pouring rain. It was the craziest thing he'd ever seen which was saying something given who his best friend was. 

They run from building to building, trying to mitigate the effects. Before they left the shop, Senku grabbed the nearest thing—a discarded newspaper—and covered his head from the rain. None of it will work, they’re both aware, but for once Tsukasa thinks he just wants to paint the illusion for this one moment of miscalculation plus Senku’s inherent bad luck. The illusion that they’re just dumb high school kids running away from mother nature rather than this being a horrible reminder of his own past. It’s wild. It’s insane. It’s so unlike either of them, but the unabridged energy is contagious. Tsukasa roars, finally letting all inhibitions loose. 

It’s freeing.

Hand in hand, still, they reached the bus station, utterly soaked to the bone but neither could care less. They’re laughing like the children they technically still are. Senku’s hair down is a good look, but there’s no way he could tell him without getting another gay or conman joke. The thought makes his smile impossibly wider nonetheless. They’ve been friends for so long, Senku’s brand of humor is engraved into his soul like every bit of him. The bus won’t be there for another thirty minutes Tsukasa tries to move his hair out of his face, but it’s too wild, too much and sticks everywhere. He would have cut it ages ago, but the threat Senku made was very unnerving and very real. Hands much smaller than his reach up and smooth back the wild mane he calls his hair. They don’t get far, but it’s enough to tame the mess long enough for the other to tie it up. It’s almost domestic. 

“If you wanted to hang out you could have told me,” Tsukasa says. He is quite disappointed when Senku removes his hands.

“You ten billion percent woulda said no, and that’s just not exciting,” he replies, “I had to think of some other way.”

_I wasn’t going to let you sit in your own depression._

The rainy season is Tsukasa’s least favorite time of the year. Not just because of the rain, but because everything seemed to wash away the traces and hope that his sister will one day wake up. The shells are carried away and only the hydrangeas remain like an omen with nothing but their meanings of vanity, boastfulness, conceit. It’s a reminder of the world he lives in for the sake of Mirai making it hard to remember the few bright spots he does have thanks to his friends. Yet, when he looks at Senku he feels some of those bright spots light up again. The look in his eyes are only reserved for science, after all. How could he not feel them? It’s enough to make his heart want to burst in his chest. 

Slender hands return to his head pull Tsukasa downward until his and Senku’s foreheads are pressed together. He closes his eyes, focusing only on the one in front of him. His presence is overwhelming like sunlight.

The one sunny day in an endless memory of clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I did say I could write something fluffy and I did. You're welcome.
> 
> I've had this piece sitting around in my drafts for almost a year, but couldn't get anywhere with it. I originally intended it to be longer which was why I struggled so much. When I revisited it, I realized it would make a better short piece so I decided to clean it up and add it to the collection. I always write these fics with the childhood friends AU in mind which sustains me. There's a whole little network I'd like to explore eventually.
> 
> I actually am working on the long fics I promised, but my agenda has expanded and I have another ship to obsess over in the series. I'll probably post something of them before either of the long fics (or my Carole & Tuesday fics which are also gathering dust).
> 
> Anyway, here's something new for the ship!


End file.
